


Party with the Hatter

by shk_timeofdeath



Series: A Beautiful Killer [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Killing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Jihoon is invited by the Hatter to join the Tea Party, he gets lost once again but luckily found his way to the Hatter's house. But he didn't expect what was about to happen. (obviously)





	Party with the Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. This is inspired of Alice in Wonderland but I have added in quite a dark twist.  
> Choi Seungcheol is The Hatter.  
> Lee Jihoon is none other than "Alice" (or you)  
> Kwon Soonyoung is The Cheshire Cat.
> 
> Warning! This haven't been proofread, so there are probably grammatical and typographical errors ahead. This may also be triggering, you have been warned.

It's been past 10 minutes already and here Jihoon is still, roaming around the woods lost as he was on his way to the tea party. Frustrated, he groaned and sat himself on a large rock to take a small rest, “This is the first time.. Wait no, second time I got lost here.”

“Lost? Are you now?” The Cheshire- Soonyoung suddenly appeared sitting next to Jihoon while he was brushing some invisible dust off his shoulders. “Oh! Soonyoung- it’s just you. You surprised me!!” The younger happily greeted and the latter glanced at him before showing a toothy grin. “On your way to see the Hatter again? I’m starting to get jealous over here..” He chuckled.

“Well, he invited me to have tea with him and the others.. I couldn’t just refuse an invitation, no?” Jihoon spoke and Soonyoung chuckled before humming to a rather bubbly tone to himself. “Haven’t I told you before.. Whether you go this way, or that way, or that way..” He started while pointing his fingers at random directions, “It won’t really matter as long as you know where you are supposed to arrive.” And upon finishing his sentence, with a wink- he snapped his fingers and like always vanished into thin air.

What the other had said had reminded Jihoon, ‘He has a point. As long as I know where I’m supposed to be..’ he thought to himself before getting up and walking once again with the Hatter’s place in mind.

Just 2 minutes of walking and he find himself in front of the small gate leading to the Hatter’s domain, and without hesitation he pushed it opened and called out, “Hatter?”

The Hatter sat there in his usual seat in the middle of the long table filled with lots of sweets and snacks- and tea laid out. He was simply stirring his drink when Jihoon called out and so he looked up from looking down at his cup to see the latter approaching him.

He stood up and spoke, “There you are, I thought you weren’t going to come.. You’re late!”

Jihoon laughed and rubbed his nape as the younger told him that he got a little lost, he shrugged it off and immediately ushered the younger to take the seat next to him and as he was preparing Jihoon’s drink, when the latter suddenly noticed something.

It seems like it’s the only two of them. Normally the Dormmouse and the Marchhare would be here- but they weren’t.. And the others Jihoon knew was ‘coming’ to the tea party was also not in sight and so he asked curiously, “Where are the others, Cheol-ah?”

He blinked innocently at Jihoon as he served the younger his cup of tea and a slice of blueberry cake before looking around and shrugging, “Maybe they’re late like you too. No worries, even without them we can have our fun and have our tea~” He sang before ruffling Jihoon’s hair and sitting down again.

Pursing his lips- not quite satisfied with the answer, Jihoon nodded and brought the cup up near his lips before taking a small sip. After that, he then grabbed the forked and ate a piece of the cake that was served to him.

On the other hand, Seungcheol only seem to be just watching the younger with a gentle smile plastered on his face but there seems to be something strange about him today. ‘I wonder if the other’s are coming yet..’ Jihoon thought to himself as he finished his cake.

Jihoon then noticed how Seungcheol took out a pocket watch and looking at the time, “It’s almost time.” The younger heard him mutter happily to himself.

‘Time for what?’ Jihoon wanted to ask but then everything seemed to have just blacked out as he lost consciousness.  
\---  
(A/N: You- my precious reader, is now currently in Jihoon’s place. )

You found yourself waking up in what seems to be a chair feeling light headed and feeling pain in your arms, you wanted to look around as you opened your eyes only to find at that you were blindfolded and binded in your seat. Your throat was hurting as well as it felt dry as if you haven’t been able to drink atleast a drop of water for days and now you’re trying to remember what have happened that you were suddenly in this state. Just then you heard a few shuffling followed by footsteps approaching you, “Who’s there?” You asked and then felt someone’s hand gently caress your face before having your blindfold removed.

There wasn’t much to see as your eyes adjusted as you found out that you were in a dark room and it seemed like you were underground as there were no windows and there was only one door- and its a few feet infront of you.

You slowly brought your gaze up to see who the man is only to find out it was no other than Seungcheol. “What’s going on here..?” You asked slowly as fear continued to run down your veins as the normally friendly looking Hatter you’ve known seems to be replaced by someone else- he looks like him but different as the man in front of you was emitting such hateful aura and he was glaring daggers at you. 

“If you were only to choose one. The Cheshire.. Or me?” He spoke with a deadpanned tone.

Your brows furrowed as you stared up at him, “This.. isn’t fun, Seungcheol. Untie me, please.” You almost begged bug he didn’t respond.

Instead, he angrily stomped away from you and towards behind you before you heard someone else groan in pain. You then found out that he had dragged ‘someone’ and literally drop that someone near your feet. “I’ll ask again. Him or me?”

You didn’t quite recognize who the other was until Seungcheol had to ask that same question again making your eyes widen in shock as it seemed like The Cheshire have gotten all beaten up pretty bad as he was barely breathing and could only groan in pain and was bloodied all over.

“What did you do?! Oh god, Soonyoung! Wake up!” You cried out to the other man only to receive a slap across your face from no other than Seungcheol. You whimpered in pain as tears were starting to slowly from in your eyes. It stung real bad. ‘This isn’t Seungcheol,’ You thought as you just stared at the Cheshires body.

“If someone asks you a question, it’s only polite to answer, no?” You heard Seungcheol speak in a somewhat gentle tone as you felt his hand gently brush your fringe away.

You wanted to speak but you’re too afraid, you glanced up at him only to see that he was looking down at you with much worry evident on his face, “Are you alright?” He asks softly as he gently tilted your head up to look at him by holding your chin. He bent down slightly and softly pressed his lips on your burning cheek, you flinched.

“Why are you being like this Seungcheol?” You finally brought yourself to ask,

He blinked innocently before smiling widely, “I’m doing this for you and me. For us!”

“What?” You continued to ask as you felt confused about what was going on with the latter. “I hate the fact that you’re closer to the Cheshire. Sure he helped you at one point, but hasn’t it been always me who’s there for you?” He suddenly stated.

He was looking like a hurt and lost puppy at the moment as he explained himself. “He actually brought more trouble to you than actually help you unlike me!”

You continued to stare at him confused, what does that have to do with this? Does that make it a good reason to beat up Soonyoung and actually even tie you up like this? You thought that what was happening right now must have probably because of something else and something much bigger- than what seemed like mere jealousy but you don’t want to say that even though you want to as you think that it might just agitate the other again.

“We can.. T-talk this out.. Once you untie.. M-me?” You spoke slowly as you were afraid about what his reactions was. And there it was again, hatred evident on his face again in just a split second from looking all hurt. “No.” He simply stated before stepping back a bit from you as he stood properly. “You’re not going anywhere. Now again. Me or him?” He pointed at Soonyoung who just coughed out blood. Your eyes widened as you actually wanted to help the other in any way you can but you obviously can’t, you only stared up at Seungcheol helplessly. “You. It’s always you.” You finally answered and his face softened at the way you were looking right now.

“I don’t know h-how you say that about me and Soonyoung, but it’s always you.” you added, “I don’t favor him at all. Sure, we’re friends but nothing more! You know how playful he can get, don’t mistake those acts and think that we probably have something going on!” You confessed.

But the reaction he made wasn’t what you were hoping for, he suddenly grabbed you by your neck harshly as he glared at you again. “Don’t even try to lie to me.”

You choked and wanted to speak up and tell him that you’re not lying at all but you couldn’t.

Just then Seungcheol’s eyes widened as his grip on your neck slowly loosened up, fear happened to have flashed across his eyes and he stepped back once again while looking at his hands, he then looked at you. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

“Did I eat something bad.. Hahaha.. I must be going crazy..” He muttered to himself as he continued to step away from you and towards the door, he was laughing nervously and talking to himself.

Since he seemed like he was slowly starting to be himself, you took the chance to ask him again, “Please untie me..”

He then shook his head, “And Soonyoung needs help quick, he might end up dying in this state!” You cried out. But this only made him scream at you before leaving you there as he went out the door.

As Seungcheol was gone, you tried to nudge Soonyoung with your foot and started calling out to him, “Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Please open your eyes..” You pleaded.

Then you saw him try to move and attempt to look up at you, he gave you a forced smile before croaking out, “I.. told.. You.. He’s mad..” and with that he finally lost consciousness and you couldn’t even hear his breathing anymore. You started tearing up and sobbing. You just lost one of your precious friends in the hands of the one you fell in love to. What kind of sick joke is this?

After what seemed like a few more minutes, Seungcheol had came back holding a silver tray with two cupcakes in it along with three bottles that seemed to have a clear looking liquid and a syringe. You were more than terrified about finding out what the Hatter was planning to do with it.

“Are you hungry?” He asks casually as he placed the tray on a table in a corner that you didn’t actually notice earlier, he then came back infront of you while holding a cupcake and he placed it near your lips as if wanting you to take a bite but you didn’t want to. “Oh come on now, you haven’t had anything for two days.. Aren’t you hungry at all?” he asks worriedly. You didn’t answer, ‘Two days… Have he kept me here for two days..’

You shook your head and he frowned, he then took a bite before grabbing you by your chin harshly and forcing his lips on yours. Your eyes widened as he had made you eat the cupcake he had prepared by doing that. He then pulled away and covered your mouth with his free hand as he narrowed his eyes on you. “Chew and swallow,” he ordered and so you did. “There we go, wasn’t that hard at all right?” He suddenly smiled as he removed his hand and neared the cupcake near your lips again and so you ate.

He then looked down at Soonyoung and gasped to himself, “Oh I haven’t taken him away yet?” He hums to himself before grabbing the other by his hair and dragging him back to where he was dragged from earlier.

He then went on ahead back to his tray from earlier before grabbing a syringe and filling it with some of the liquid from a one of the bottles, he then went back at you, “Shall we play a little? Have you heard of this kisspeptin thing? If not then, let me try it on you so you’d know how it’ll make you feel..”

Your eyes widened as he came closer and forcefully injecting the said drug on your neck without warning. Just a minute after he had injected you the drug, you slowly started feeling hot and uneasy, you were squirming in your seat and Seungcheol was just watching in amusement as you started breathing heavily to yourself. “You know, this is my first time injected that thing to someone,” he ‘confessed’. “I didn’t know it’d take effect this quick.” He chuckled as he leaned his face close to yours and without warning you suddenly leaned in as well and crashed your lips on him- kissing him with much need. He only blinked for a few times before smirking against your lips and kissing back as he placed a hand on your nape to deepen the kiss.

You feld his tongue attempt to push past your lips and so you allowed him to, you sucked on his tongue and heard him mewl that made you feel even more excited somehow. Your mind was feeling like it was fogged with so much need that you were feeling.

His free hand made it’s way down in your growing tent and gave it a gentle squeeze with earned him a lustful moan from you. He continued to kiss you until you pulled away as you started to feel out of breath but he continued to kiss you down your jaw and neck before leaving dark purpleish red marks all over while palming your bulge.

You continued to moan as you enjoyed the ‘attention’ he was giving you until you suddenly heard some voice in your head screaming that this isn’t right and you shouldn’t be enjoying even if you loved this man as he was a ‘murderer’.

Your eyes shot open started squirming around as if trying to get the ropes around you get loose, however, this act only made the latter think that you wanted to have your bindings off so you could finally get on it with him and so he chuckled in amusement and cooed in a sultry tone, “No, I’m not going to untie you.”

And with that you started crying again before attempting to kick him off you but he immediately got to dodge and narrowed his eyes at you, “Release me!” You screamed so loud that your voice cracked. And he frowned. “Still thinking of Soonyoung?”

“This is getting tiring.. As much as I love you.. I guess I’ll just have to kill you huh?” He sighed to himself as he grabbed the syringe from earlier. 

“Kill… me.. What?” You asked- wishing that you only heard him wrong, but instead he gave you an apologetic smile and for a second you thought you really did hear him wrong.

“Yes, kill you. If I can’t have you.. Then.. No one else can. Even with our beloved Cheshire gone, you might end up getting stolen away. Maybe you’ll go for the Jabberwock? Or maybe our precious White Rabbit?” he bitterly spat.

“Goodnight.. I love you.. So much.” He stated with much sweetness and a small smile before he stabbed you multiple times on your neck with the syringe until the needle snapped.  
\-------------

The end. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
